Prince Anthony
by the saint of time
Summary: A short medieval FrostIron fanfic.


Once upon a time, there lived a brave and heroic prince. His name was Anthony Edward Stark of Galleth. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were like little chestnuts. His voice was full of life and joy. However, Anthony's father had fallen ill and getting worse. There was nothing any of the doctors could do to help him.

"Ha! Did you see that Father!? Sir Barton shot that cherry right in two!" I cry as the crowd cheers. Today is the festival to show off all of Galleth's best knights. Sir Barton just shot a moving cherry upside-down and blindfolded. Today will be wonderful. I look to my father but find him slumped down in his chair. "Father!" I yell. I grab his hand. It's ice. "Avengers! Get him to his chamber and fetch the doctor!"

The King had been cursed with a freezing spell. One thing that you do not know about Galleth is that there is a dark side. Galleth was originally a vast and magical forest but when Anthony's great great grandfather attacked, half of the forest was destroyed along with Queen Frigga of the forest. The king of the forest vowed that he would someday end the line of Stark and take back the forest. Prince Anthony knew this story very well but also knew that there were kind creatures in the forest. Anthony quickly fled from the castle to seek out a cure.

In the dark of the forest I can barley see a stones through in front of me but I travel on. I must find help. I am not traveling long when a figure is outlined in a blue light. I can see horns stick up from their head.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I have come to beg for a cure for my father. He has fallen ill and none of the doctors can help him."

The silhouette turns slightly. I can now see his face. I draw in my breath quickly. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His skin is a light blue with odd designs on it. Raven hair falls down on his neck and blood red eyes stare at me.

"That crest on your armor. You are royalty?" He asks slowly. His voice is like a cat purring softly.

"Ye-yes. I…" My mind wonders as I admire his features. "I am Prince Anthony."

His eyes narrow slightly. "Your father is I murderer." He spits. "He kill hundreds, thousands! My mother is dead because of him."

"Loki." His name slips from my mouth. "Prince of The Forest."

Loki stands tall and says, "Get out."

"Please! My father has committed much treachery in his past but he has changed! How would you feel if your father was dying and no one would help you?"

"The same as I do now." His eyes drop from mine and he turns his back. "Go before I kill you."

"Please, Lok-"

"Go!"

Anthony's father had often told him that all the creators in the forest were bad. Every last one of them down to the little water sprights. But the prince never believed him. There was an old maid who would tell him stories. Stories about the forest before King Stark came. The maid told him about a lovely prince who was the son of the forest king. The prince was a kind and gentle soul hardened after that death of his mother. Prince Loki was his name.

Soon after Prince Anthony left, Loki used his magic to look human. Loki stole into the castle to see if what Anthony had said was true.

"Father," I mutter. "I have failed you. This is all my fault." I stand slowly and walk to the door then stand in the frame. "Please forgive me." I then leave.

Loki stepped from the shadows with a grim look. "So he was telling the truth." Loki muttered standing over the almost frozen king. "I am sorry father." He said and held his hand over the king's head. Loki's green eyes closed and he took a deep breath in. Color slowly came back to the king's face. Loki then slowly walked to the door.

"Thank you." An old, scratchy voice said. Loki did not respond nor turn. He simply walked out and disappeared back to the forest.

"Father!" I run into his room. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, yes." He says quietly. "There was a man. He saved me."

My eyes widen with surprise. "Who- who was it?"

"I don't know." He breathes out.

"Prince Anthony," a doctor gently pulls me away from my father. "Your father needs rest." I nod and walk out. _Loki?_

Anthony ran, no horse, to the forest. "Loki!" He cried as he ran. "Loki!"

I slow to a walk and stop. I take a deep breath. "LOKI!"

"Stop shouting." Someone mutters. "You'll scare the nymphs."

"Loki!" I smile. "Loki I ju-" I get interrupted by Loki. Not just Loki, but his lips. _Loki is kissing me! Me!_

He pulls away. "I said," I can hear the grin on his lips as he whispers in my ear. "you'll scare the nymphs."


End file.
